


Compromised

by ItsYaGirlChichi



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaGirlChichi/pseuds/ItsYaGirlChichi
Summary: When it comes to her own feelings, Kioni is as oblivious as they come. She sinks into the deep end before even realizing she was in the water. In a world like hers, with the Hanahaki Disease punishing those whose heart’s beat for the unattainable, she’s been getting lucky.She wasn’t expecting to find love on Love Island, but she did. Now she has to swim against the tide to survive; facing her bittersweet past and her uncertain future. But how the hell is she supposed to do that when her lungs have been compromised?
Relationships: AJ/Main Character (Love Island), Main Character (Love Island)/Main Character (Love Island), Nicky/Main Character (Love Island), Yasmin/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. A Gut Feeling, And Then Some

Kioni rolled the cord of the microphone clipped to her swimsuit between her index and thumb. Amidst the flurry of producers and cameramen setting up in front of her, she eyed the photo behind her. A picture of a beach with a single palm tree cut out of view, with what looked like a dozen filters on it. She pursed her lips to prevent them from curling into a smile. What were they going for when they put that thing up? She wasn’t sure, but it definitely looked as weird as it did from her couch. Tacky even. But who is she to judge the creative liberties people took? Maybe it needed to grow on her.

Unfortunately, the low quality landscape did nothing to distract her buzzing mind. Excess Baggage was one hell of a challenge; exposed everyone’s naughty little secrets. The things she heard today weren’t things she expected to get to until at least day 3. Some of her dirties were aired out too, things that were definitely not meant to be said on TV. The streaking, the toys and her fun little hobby...the little shits probably passed out laughing while spilling the beans. When she gets out of here, she’ll greet all her bandmates with a drop kick.

Somebody cleared their throat. She turned around and a woman dressed in black crossed her arms. “Alright, we’re all set. The questions are gonna show up on the screen behind me. Answer them in full sentences.”

Kioni nodded before crossing her legs and leaning back against the cushions. The woman said a countdown and a red light from the camera started to blink. Her eyes darted to the screen as a question popped up in bold letters.

_So...streaking?_

She giggled and shook her head, “So, streaking. It happened. Pretty unconventional way to get rid of nerves before a performance, I know. But hey, it helped! Nothing can beat the anxiousness that comes with running down the hallway of a hotel, no matter how empty it was. It wasn’t as cathartic as we thought it would be.”

_Were the people you kissed today any good?_

Alright, she definitely needed to be careful with this one. If she wants to stay here she has to keep her options open. Writing anyone off completely wouldn’t do her any good but she can’t look like she wants to dip her toe in everyone’s pond.

“During the challenge I got to kiss Camilo, Harry and Nicky. It wasn't my first time kissing Camilo, so I already knew what’s what.” she said with a wink.

“Harry is adorable,” she giggled and clapped her hands, “Bless his heart, he must be nervous. He went in with an aggressive Eskimo kiss.”

Kioni laughed loudly in hopes of drowning out the sound of her heart beating in her ears. Nicky’s kiss was...something else. It was one of the shortest yet sweetest kisses she got today and it still gave her goosebumps. Maybe he’s some kind of alien with a pair of otherworldly lips.

That was an exaggeration, but he might as well be! She doesn’t usually get this worked up by a kiss. As a matter of fact, she isn’t getting worked up about that kiss. It’s probably because he somehow managed to guess that her toys got delivered to her nosy neighbour’s door. She just looked as distracted as she was when she filled in her address. She was distracted when he walked up to her too! She’s distracted now. Finish off this question, Kioni.

“Kissing Nicky was,” she took a deep breath, “interesting... I didn’t think anyone would guess that the failed toy delivery would be about me.”

There was a pause, and a shared glance between the two people behind the camera before the next question popped up.

_What are your thoughts on the new islander, Iona?_

“Iona seems pretty blunt and out there. You can’t not notice her, you know? Rejecting six proposals though? She’s probably hard to tie down. If those were all from the same person, I extend my lashes to you babes.” Kioni paused and smirked before adding, “I can see why it’s hard to resist getting on your knees for her.”

One of the cameramen stifled a laugh while the woman shook her head and smiled.

_Iona gets to couple up with someone tonight. Are you worried about being left singled?_

Not necessarily. Being single can be a pretty big advantage during the first few days. Flirting...no, what was it? Grafting is much easier to do when you aren’t tied down to a person you barely know. So was she worried about being single? No. What she was worried about was being dumped. That would be like being ejected from a plane on your way to a highly anticipated vacation. But this was supposed to be more than a vacation; in the viewers eyes at least.

She sighed and sat upright. “Iona gets to take her pick of the boys tonight. Am I worried? Any sane person on Love Island would be. But we’ll just have to take things as they come.”

Kioni quickly pointed at the camera and raised a brow, “What I’m not going to do is ice her out. Bombshells don’t usually plan to be bombshells. No point blowing something like that out of proportion.”

After answering a few more questions, she exited the beach hut. Her eyes scanned the Villa before landing on a small group of people laughing. She rolled her shoulders before stalking towards them.

The three islanders were bathed in the Majorcan sun. They sat at the edge of the pool with their feet in the water. Iona had a smile plastered on her face as she watched Genevieve keel over with laughter. Seb shook his head and pressed his lips together in a firm line, almost as if he was trying not to smile. Trying and failing.

“I can’t believe you did that. How do you not have embarrassment permanently stuck on your face?” Asked Seb, staring at her incredulously.

Iona stuck her tongue out and winked, “It’s really not that bad. I’ve had more blush worthy experiences.”

“What?” Genevieve’s jaw dropped slightly, “More than that? What do you get up to, Iona?

She tapped her nose as Kioni stopped behind them. They turned towards her and shielded their eyes from the sun.

“Sorry to interrupt, but it’s Iona’s turn to get grilled in the beach hut.” said Kioni. She smiled and stretched an arm out to help her. Iona glanced at it for a moment before smiling and taking her hand.

“That’s perfect. If I stayed here any longer, these two would’ve conned more life stories out of me.” Iona responded after letting go of Kioni’s hand.

Genevieve hummed and squinted to look at her, “Yeah right, I’m sure you wanted to indulge us hun.”

Iona laughed before turning on her heel and strutting towards the beach hut. Genevieve shifted her gaze to Kioni and patted the space beside her. But not the space Iona left between her and Seb? She smiled anyway and took a seat next to her.

She scanned the Villa again. It looked as empty as it did earlier. “Where is everyone?”

“Most of them decided to take a deeper look around the Villa. We didn’t really get the chance to with how fast the challenge happened.” Seb replied with a stretch, the pale muscles on his stomach moving as he did.

Genevieve’s eyes lingered on him before darting back to Kioni. The corner of her lips curled up into a small smile. “So the two of us decided to keep Iona company.”

“What’s the verdict?”

“She’s really cool and outgoing, but she has no filter. I think it’s fair to say that Seb and I know a lot more about her now than we did in the few minutes you were gone.”

She glanced at Seb and waited for confirmation from him. He nodded, so she turned back to her with the knuckle of her thumb pressed against her lips and her eyebrows raised. “I think she might be a bit of an oversharer.”

“That, or she might be trying to sell herself to us. She came in late after all. New islanders usually struggle to fit in.” Seb added.

Genevieve hummed in agreement and shifted to the left slightly. Kioni nodded and wriggled her toes underneath the water, cooling her skin. “I guess we should keep that in mind when shit hits the fan later.”

Genevieve swats at nothing and tuts. “I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to stew about that in the dressing room later. Right now, I’d like to hear the story behind the streaking.”

The two girls laughed and Seb perked up slightly and smirked, “Yeah, are you lot nudists?”

“No!” Kioni smiled and shook her head. She didn’t give much backstory during the challenge and she was planning to keep it that way, but Seb and Viv seemed like pretty cool people to be around.

They sat there for who knows how long, exchanging stories and embarrassing moments. Genevieve’s reason for sex with the lights on was deeper than wanting to see everything. The last time she did bits with the lights off, the guy got too excited and rammed into the wrong hole. Kioni and Seb recoiled as she detailed the pain she was in for weeks. Now she’d have lights in every corner of the room if she could.

After much convincing, Seb told them the story behind his excess baggage secret. ‘This boy’s cat latched onto his bum while he was doing bits.’ There’s no way he could get away with not explaining that to someone, and Kioni was determined to be that person. Genevieve asked more questions about the cat rather than the incident which prompted him to tell them how he came across it.

During all the storytelling, Kioni bit back a smile. Genevieve had been shifting towards the brunette so much that she took the space Iona had left. Their knees were touching and Seb’s smile grew by a fraction at her nearness. The whole thing was adorable but she was starting to feel like a third wheel. So she came up with an excuse and left the potential lovebirds too it.

——————

Kioni watched Camilo walk away from her seat in the kitchen. Her bottom lip was wedged between her teeth and she resisted the urge to sigh. They kissed again and she was already starting to get...bored. Not that he was boring. He was sweet, confident. When she chose him, he grabbed hold of her hand and twirled her around and she was excited because he might be a dancer and she kind of missed being with a dancer.

Her heart sank. She shouldn’t be thinking like that. Comparing him to...people that she didn’t need in her life anymore. It was difficult for her to stop and she hated that the ghost of her past continued to haunt her. Even in a place like Love Island. She opened her bottle and chugged the rest of the water down. She just needed to calm down, cool off. Stuff like that isn’t what she came here for anyway. She slammed her bottle down against the marble counter and exhaled.

“Wow, somebody’s thirsty!”

Kioni jumped and swiveled around to see Nicky walking towards her. How did she not hear him? This does nothing but add onto her alien theory. She placed a hand on her chest and laughed. “You scared me! I didn’t think you were the stealthy type.”

“I wasn’t exactly quiet when I walked in,” he laughed and leaned against the counter, “you okay?”

Was she okay? She wasn’t sure. Her shoulders tensed slightly as she avoided his gaze. “Maybe? I don’t know. I think I’m just overthinking things.”

“About tonight?”

“Yeah.” That wasn’t entirely a lie. “But I’ll just have to take things as they come, you know? No sense stressing myself out over it.”

“That’s the spirit.” said Nicky. He smiled and nudged her shoulder with his, “You’ve dealt with a nosy neighbor and streaked down a hotel hall, I’m sure you can handle this.”

Kioni laughed and gave him a playful shove. Damn those cheeky bastards, now nobody is going to let that go. They went back and forth for a bit, cracking jokes about each other’s secrets before explaining each incident's backstory. As Nicky got into the nitty gritty details of how he got locked in a closet with his former girlfriend, the muscles in her body relaxed. Nicky noted that with a smile.

He could tell there was something else that was bothering her, and that she didn’t want to get into it right now. But the fact that she let him know that she was bothered was enough for warmth to grow in his chest. He listened to her ramble about her bandmates and how a dare from them got her into pole dancing. The spark in her eyes and the passion in her voice tugged at his heartstrings.

God, he can’t believe he kissed her.

Those dark red lips curled into a grin, were pressed against his. But so were AJ’s and Elladine’s. It was short and sweet. She was tense, hopefully from having another secret of hers exposed, and he was...nervous. He wouldn’t be able to handle drama on the first day. Luckily, Elladine was as sweet as they came, offering him a reassuring smile after he pulled away. He wasn’t sure if she was genuinely unaffected by it or if she wanted to avoid drama as well, but his worries fell away when they kissed. It was slow and deep, her manicured fingers grazing the back of his neck.

So, it’s no big deal. Right?

He watched as Kioni rested her head in her palm and sighed dreamily, “Everyone in my pole dancing class is so sweet and supportive. When I won my first competition our coach brought me a new pole to install in my flat. They treated it like it was a housewarming par-.”

A ding rang out through the kitchen. Nicky reached for his phone and was met with a text covering his screen.

Kioni sighed and rose from her seat. Looks like there’s no more putting it off. Their eyes met, and Nicky’s eyebrows knitted together as he gave her a reassuring smile. As he called out that he had a text, the sound of footsteps grew louder and louder. She rolled her shoulders as the islanders barged into the kitchen. She can handle this. Besides, it’s not guaranteed that Iona will choose Camilo?

Right?

——————

She was wrong.

Iona did indeed choose Camilo. But it wasn’t all bad, she was still here. Single, but safe. It was ironic how the condoms she stuffed in her bra fell to the floor of the dressing room, much like her chances of getting laid anytime soon. Camilo was sweet, but there were no sparks there. This was what she wanted anyway. To have the freedom to...graft on whoever she saw fit. So why was she staring into the night sky, a fist to her mouth with her thumb wedged between her fingers, rubbing against her ring finger?

She uncurled her hand and opted for putting both in the pockets of her leather pants instead. Her eyes shifted from the stars twinkling above to the four islanders huddled around the flames flickering in the fire pit. She needed to get her head sorted. As weary as she is to open up to people this early in what is essentially a game, talking to someone would probably help. Her heels clicked as her feet carried her to the murmuring group, the sound of splashing accompanying her.

Elladine, Seb, Genevieve and Nicky paused their conversation to greet her with warm smiles. Hints of sympathy glowed in their eyes, amplified by the warm hues of the fire reflecting on their faces. Kioni returned their smiles, although she wished they wouldn’t look at her like that. She hasn’t even said anything and they were looking at her like a puppy that’s been kicked. Someone might as well break out the violin.

“Come to join us, Kioni? We’re staying close to the fire for warmth.” said Genevieve. She rubbed her arms and crossed her legs.

Elladine furrowed her brows and eyed her unbuttoned, patterned shirt tied in a knot. “Are you cold in that shirt, hun?”

“Yeah, but I refuse to take it off. I wasn’t expecting it to get so chilly so soon.”

Seb tucks his hands underneath his leather jacket under his armpits. “Right? I thought it’d be baking. Didn’t realise I’d need a fluffy onesie at night.”

As the conversation continued, Nicky kept his eyes on Kioni. She met his gaze and smiled sheepishly.

“Do you plan on sitting down anytime soon?” he asked.

“I was actually hoping to steal you for a chat,” she fiddled with one of her many ear piercings, “if you don’t mind?”

He rose from his seat and smiled. “Course I don’t. Where to?”

“Only the number one spot islanders over generations go to brood.” she replied with a smirk.

There’s a chorus of laughter as Kioni gestured to the roof terrace. They walked away from the group and into the Villa in a comfortable silence. They passed Bill and Miki in the kitchen, whispering harshly at each other about champagne and beer. They gave each other a knowing look before going up the stairs. Once they reached the door, Nicky stepped aside and bent at the waist. “After you, your majesty.”

“Why thank you, kind sir.” Kioni replied with curtesy. They giggled before settling into the cushioned seats overlooking the rest of the Villa. They rested an arm on the top of the seat and watched as AJ repeatedly cannonballed herself into the pool. She used to be like that, throwing herself into bodies of water whenever she could. She’s addicted to the water and the feelings that would come over her when she was encased in it. She’d be down to dive in if she wasn’t so tired. How was she still going?

Nicky turned to her with an exasperated look on his face. “I bet that girl’s never been tired in her life.”

“I usually wouldn’t mind joining in but today is not that day.” She held her face in her palm, “I’m getting tired just watching her.”

The silence returned as they watched the other islanders leave the fire pit. Kioni inhales, then exhales as tension she didn’t realize was being held in her shoulders seeped out of her. Her eyes shifted to the man next to her, framed against a moonlit sky. Being around him was confusing. Something about him was calming, but he still made her nervous. That wasn’t something that happened often.

“So, how are you doing?” He turned to her, sympathy returning in his eyes again. “Tonight must have been tough. I guess you had reason to be worried earlier.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it. This just showed me that I should trust my gut more often. I’m just glad I’m still here.”

“I’m sure there’d be a riot if they dumped you.”

“Believe me, I’d make sure of it.”

Nicky smiled, “I doubt they’d make you - or anyone - leave the Villa this early.”

They held eye contact for a moment before he continued. “The way I see it, you’re actually in one of the best positions in the Villa. You can gaft on whoever you want to now, and no one can really have a problem with you for it. You can get to know everyone before the next recoupling! I’d say that’s better than pairing up with a stranger straight away.”

It is. But she hated how that did nothing to put her at ease. She got what she wanted so why the hell is she still so bothered? Because she hasn’t made a connection with anyone yet? That’s nothing new. Kioni looked down, eyeing her feet. Maybe if she stared long enough at her toenails they would change into different colours, like a mood ring. “You make a good point…” It would probably be orange or whatever colour represents unsettling feelings.

“There’s a first time for everything.” said Nicky. He squinted and leaned towards her, stroking his chin. “Yet somehow you don’t seem reassured.”

She wasn’t. Iona said the same thing earlier and it was already starting to sound like a stuck record. She couldn’t really blame them though. Who wouldn’t assume that being single was the reason she was upset? Nobody here really knows her yet. She looked up and met his eyes; something swirling inside them tugged at her heartstrings. So she looked away again.

“I guess I just don’t know where I'd even start. I haven’t really felt anything for anybody here yet. It usually takes me a while to realise that I like someone. It’s like my brain has trouble catching onto matters of the heart, you know?” She chuckles, and a sad smile creeps onto her face.

“I get it,” He shifted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. His thumb ghosted over her skin in circles. “It is early days though. Don’t be too hard on yourself, just go with the flow. Focus on enjoying yourself and you’ll figure things out as you go. There’s plenty of time.”

And if not, she still had a few days left here. And being pessimistic would be the biggest waste of a vacation. She sat up and smiled, “You’re right! You’re right. I just need to stop thinking so much and actually enjoy my time here.”

He gives her shoulder a squeeze before resting his arm behind her. He watched her close her eyes and take controlled breaths before slumping against the back of the seat with a content sigh. He smiled softly, glad to finally see her relax. Whatever was making her so high strung, whether it was the new environment or troubles from the outside, he was determined to make this a chilled experience for her.

But part of him wanted to ask her more questions. Well, one particular question. If she’d considered all her options...all her options. He didn’t know what that was supposed to mean though. Everything was going well with Elladine, great even.

She opened her eyes and met his stare. His eyes darted from hers as he looked at the mountainous view thoughtfully. “If I tell you something, will you promise not to take it the wrong way?”

“Are you about to tell me you’re secretly a serial killer?” Kioni asked with wide eyes before dramatically sliding away from him.

“What do you mean secret? Couldn’t you tell?”

“I don’t know, the fedora really throws me off.”

They laughed, and Kioni slid back next to him. Her knee pressed into the side of his thigh as she adjusted herself to sit crossed legged. “Okay, but seriously. What’s up?”

“You,” he pressed his lips together. No way can he ask her that, he needed to say something else and fast.

“You kinda remind me of my sister.”

That’s all he could come up with.

Kioni stared at him, lips pursed and eyebrows raised. Alrighty. That’s quite the revelation. It was as if someone grabbed a bucket of ice water and threw it in her face, ice cubes and all. How was she supposed to respond to that?

“I see,” she brushed the locs that acted like bangs out of her face, “Is it because she’s so beautiful?”

“No.” He replied, the word practically leaped out of his mouth before he could think.

Kioni gasped and brought her fist to her chest, acting out a stabbing. “You - you wound me, Nicky.”

“That’s not to say she isn’t! She is! You are!” he facepalmed and chuckled. She was probably dying watching this. “But I wasn’t talking about looks.”

“Alright, is it because she’s so sassy then?”

“Ha! That’s part of it yeah. Though I reckon you could out-sass her, if it came down to it.”

Kioni tossed her hair over her shoulders - which was more shitty acting because her locs were in a bun - and striked a dramatic pose, “Let's hope it doesn’t! I am a formidable force.”

“I’m sure you are!” His laugh rang out through the air. His head tilted back and his arms curled around his stomach. Kioni laughed and wiped her hands against her pants. Has he laughed this much today?

She doesn't think he’s laughed this much today.

Huh.

She bit her lip. Kioni could feel the smug smile etch itself onto her face despite her efforts to hide it. He dragged a hand down his face and shook his head, “That was naff, never do that again.”

“You loved that, don’t deny it.”

He did. He loved this side of her and he was only now seeing it. He smiled before adjusting his hat, almost hiding the dreadlocks underneath it. “I was mainly thinking about the way drama just seems to find you though. Not necessarily your fault.”

He looks up at the majorcan sky, “I know how it can be. My sister never goes looking for drama, it just follows her around. When things go right for her, they go big right. When they go wrong, they go big wrong.”

Kioni raised a brow and blinked. She knows she has her dramatic moments but nothing really happened in the Villa. Even the recoupling wasn’t anything crazy, despite having her guy stolen. That was probably a disappointment to the producers. She’s not one to throw a fit over stuff like that, especially in front of strangers. And on camera? Couldn’t be her. That’s not to say she lives drama free though. If she did, she wouldn’t be single.

“I know how that sounds; I have only known you for less than a day but that’s already the vibe I’m getting around you.”

She grimaced, “I won’t fight you on that. I guess it just happens. I’ve never tried to be that girl but people just...seem to lose their common sense around me. Just a bit.”

“That’s what I thought.” he responded in a low, soft voice.

She met Nicky’s gaze, pausing at the intrigue within it before looking away.

His brows furrowed slightly as he watched her thumb rub her ring finger. Clearly something he said brought something to the forefront of her mind. His heart ached at the frown on her lips. What happened to her? He wanted to reach out and caress the wrinkles between her eyebrows, soothe any pain she was feeling.

Of course, as an older sibling, he’s used to wanting to comfort someone. But he’s only ever felt it to this extent for his sister. Maybe that’s why he said what he said earlier.

His hand twitched as he resisted the urge to grab hold of her. “Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s a good thing.”

She pursed her lips, “Oh yeah? How so?”

“Interesting things happen to interesting people.” He smiles and winks, “You’re rich in personality. It’s a blessing and a curse.”

Kioni smiled, and Nicky sat up straighter.

“It sounds like you're talking from experience. You are quite the character.” She gestured at his blue hat and wiggled her eyebrows. She’s never met someone who unironically wore fedoras. “Are you a drama attractor too?”

He tutted and nudged her away, chuckling. How she was able to change the mood of the conversation so quickly, he wouldn’t know.

“Nah, mate.” He swatted at nothing, “It’s fun to watch other people’s, but in my own life I keep it chill. If there’s any chance of me getting dragged into it, well… I make myself scarce.”

He reached up and fiddled with the chains hanging around his chest. A pensive look washed over his face. As much as he loved his family, they don’t seem to know how to talk to each other. Especially when it came to his sister. He and Rachel were night and day, but that wasn’t something that constantly needed to be brought up. That never stopped them from pointing it out at every family gathering though, causing tension between them for days. Sometimes weeks. They gave her a real bollocking the last time they were all together.

“House parties, family holidays, relationships...if things get hairy, I’ll just grab my coat and bail.”

Kioni studied the folds between his brows, a heavy feeling weighing on her chest. “Maybe you should stick things out though.”

She reached out, pausing before resting a hand on his shoulder, “If someone's feelings are hurt, either yours or someone else’s, you need to see it through. People move and think differently, so there’s bound to be some kind of altercation at some point right?”

She smoothed out his collar and inched closer to him, “If you just keep running away every time...where’s that gonna leave you?”

Nicky exhaled and dropped his hand to his lap. “Yeah...it can make it hard to get properly close to people, sometimes. You know, romantically.”

Their eyes met, the space between them almost invisible. His eyes were like deep pools of dark chocolate encasing his pupils.

Was she making him uncomfortable? When did she even get this close to him? Kioni swallowed, released his collar and leaned back a bit. He shrugged and laughed passively. “I guess that’s part of the reason I’m here in the first place.”

“Maybe that’ll change now. After all, you are on Love Island,” she paused before drawing a rainbow in the sky with her hands, “Where dreams come true!”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“Come on, mate. The magic only works if you believe in it.”

The pair dissolved into giggles and chuckles and the air around them shifted. They leaned against each other, sighing and shaking their heads. They’ve known each other for a few hours and damn near bared their souls. But it didn’t feel strange anymore. It felt normal. Comfortable. Like jumping into a bed layered in thick blankets after spending a day in the piercing cold. The ambience of the crickets returned as they shot toothy grins at each other.

Bill and Camilo’s voices drew their attention away from each other. And of course they were arguing. Something about cream crackers, being knackered and chocolate bourbons. Honestly, Bill probably couldn’t go longer than five minutes without starting some kind of debate with someone. Kioni pursed her lips and glanced at Nicky to find him giving her the same knowing look.

Their shirts billowed as a cold breeze wooshed past them, reminding them that they’re still outside. They simultaneously shuddered and rubbed their arms.

“Sounds like everyone’s going to bed.”

“And I’ll be sleeping all by my lonesome, oh woe is me.” She said, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead.

“You know what? I think you should find a way to show that you’re not fazed by this. Some way to show the others that you’re still here to have a good time, just like everyone else.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“What about a prank?”

Kioni grinned. “ I’m down! Do you have anything in mind?”

“Well, if we want to do it before bed, it’s got to be something simple and classic.” he stroked his chin, “what if you hide somewhere and jump out at someone? I can keep them distracted while you get ready. What do you say?”

Kioni hummed before shrugging. Not the most exciting idea, but it’ll do. That should at least get the sympathetic stares to stop. “What the heck, why not?”

“Atta girl!”

She shook her head and smiled, before standing up and making her way to the door. She didn’t make it very far though. Nicky’s hands landed on her shoulders, sending waves of warmth into her chest.

“Hey, before we head back in,” He moved to stand in front of her, “I just wanted to say that I’m really glad we had this chat.”

He smiled softly, and goosebumps ran down her arms. He ensnared her in his chocolate-eyed stare. The chill of the breeze was forgotten as a strange sensation filled her lungs. Light and airy, as if she was breathing something other than oxygen.

She pushed away the feeling and wrapped her arms around him. “Me too. You’re easy to talk to.”

He immediately hugged her back, cocooning her in his grasp. He pressed his cheek against her forehead and murmured, “If you ever need to talk again, just come and see me, yeah?”

She nodded against the crook of his neck, basking in his warmth. She would be sleeping alone tonight so she’ll take whatever body heat she could get. They slowly pulled away from each other. She must be colder than she thought she was, because an itch creeped its way into her throat.

He smiled and walked towards the door, “Come on, then. Let’s go.”

She watched his form disappear and cleared her throat. But the itch persists. Just her luck to be coming down with something now. She rolled her eyes before a cough forced its way out of her. She covered her mouth, coughing and hacking into her palm. Something soft dropped into her hand. Something soft, rounded and purple. And there’s multiple pieces of them.

Petals?

She picked one up and inspected them with worried eyes. The crickets echoed in her ears as her eyes zoned in on the petals. The breeze picked up, and they fluttered out of her hands, dancing among the stars scattered against the night sky. Kioni gaped at them, wide eyed and bemused. She couldn’t have coughed those up. She couldn’t have, because if she did...

Things were about to go big wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew better then  
> To trust myself  
> To trust someone else  
> To trust the doubt in the back of my mind  
> Trust the trail of pain left behind  
> Yes, I knew better then  
> I knew better then to trust love again
> 
> Trust - Christina Perri


	2. The Little Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kioni seems to be turning a lot of heads.

Nicky had been awake for a while now. The lights were still off and he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed yet. Not when Elladine was wrapped up in his arms, back pressed against his chest. It was a classic rule of thumb. If a girl falls asleep on you, you do not move. Even if you can't feel the arm underneath her.

He wasn't sure if he could get used to being here. Love Island was a place in it's own bubble. There was barely any routine and everything seemed so much faster. It didn't feel like his first morning in this bed. But any day could be his last. People passed through here like a herd of elephants during an earthquake. Seeing someone you've grown close to walk out of here would sting.

And according to a now single Kioni, she couldn't tell if she had feelings for someone if cupid hit her with a thousand arrows. What would happen to her if she didn't connect with anyone? Or if she did, but didn't realise it before being dumped?

Before his mind could drift too far, Elladine rolled over and faced him. She smiled and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning," he replied with a smile. He reached a hand out and smoothed out her disheveled brown hair. Her smile widened and her cheeks flushed, a blush so bright it was visible in the darkness of the covers.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Not too long. I didn't wanna wake you."

"I've actually been awake too."

Oh. That's _interesting_. He smirked and raised a brow. "So, you wanted to stay in my arms longer?"

"I," she bit her lip and avoided his gaze, "won't confirm or deny that."

"I don't blame you. I'd fall asleep in my arms too if I could." he chuckled and gave her a squeeze. This girl was adorable and teasing her was such good fun. If making her blush was a sport he'd be the champ. And he does have good arms.

She giggled and shook her head. "You're so silly, babes."

He smiled softly as she looked up at him, emerald eyes staring into his. She placed a warm hand on his cheek and caressed his beard. Her gaze drifted to his lips as she leaned in slightly. He cupped the back of her head and leaned in as well.

He couldn't tell you when their lips met, or how long they had moved against each other. Not when every curve of her body was pressed against him. His hand rested on her hip, squeezing the silk hugging her figure. Her hand trailed down his face and the crook of his neck before gripping his bare shoulder. He suckled on her plump bottom lip and shivered when she whined softly.

Her grip on his shoulder tightened before she quickly pulled away.

His eyes snapped open and watched her with curiosity. She was looking down at the sheets and squeezing them with her fingers.

Was that too far? He furrowed his brows and asked softly, "Are you okay? Was that too much?"

"What? No, no, it's not you," she looked up at him and replied in quick, hushed tones. "I might've gotten a little too...excited."

Oh. _Oh._ He chuckled as she facepalmed and shook her head. Her voice was muffled as she continued. "I'm trying to pace myself. The way things can move so fast in here...it scares me a little."

"Hey, look at me." He waited for her to meet his eyes before continuing, "I get it. We can go at whatever pace you're comfortable with. There’s no pressure."

She smiled and cupped his cheek again. "Thank you."

"Of course."

They gazed at each other in silence, hands caressing and drawing shapes into each other's skin. She traced his bottom lip with her thumb. His lips curled upwards slightly as he allowed his tongue to slip out and graze it.

She gasped and giggled softly, "Tease."

There's a click as the lights turned on, accompanied by collective groans from beyond the darkness beneath the blanket. The pair untangled their limbs and pulled down the duvet.

They blinked at the light and leaned against the headboard.

"So, this is going to be a thing every morning?" Seb asked with a groan. Strands of his hair had escaped from its classic bun.

"Yeah, that's gonna get old really soon," Bill added. He stretched and climbed out of bed in his...tighty whiteys!? Nicky's eyes widened before averting his eyes. The bollocks on this man to wear that on national TV. His sister, who insisted on helping him pack, would've burnt the house down if she saw one of those in his wardrobe.

Next to Seb, AJ leaped out of bed and grinned. " Come on guys. Up and at 'em!"

A drawn out ‘no’ came from the bed on his left. Iona grabbed a pillow and covered her head, grumbling what sounded like some kind of Scottish curse words before muttering, "It's too early for this shite."

"Don't tell me you lot are all grumpy old farts in the morning." AJ asked. She pouted and scanned the islanders faces.

Genevieve slowly sat up and yawned. "I'd join you in being cheery but somebody," she stared pointedly at the boy next to her, "woke me up."

Harry smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, looking very much awake. "Sorry Viv, I had to get my morning affirmations in. Can't slack off just because I'm on Love Island."

"Maybe don't commando roll out of bed next time."

"What?" Elladine gaped at Harry and shook her head. "Why would you do that?"

"I was trying to...I don't know what I was trying to do."

Nicky watched on, brow raised and lips curled in amusement as the islanders poked fun at Harry. His smile fell when he took a good look at him. His face turned red, and the fist at his side suggested that it was in anger rather than embarrassment.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Alright, that's enough. Don't take your grumpiness out on Harry now."

Harry glanced at him and gave him a tight lipped smile before fleeing from the scene.

Elladine put a hand to her mouth. "Oh dear. I hope we haven't made him angry now."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Miki drawled, unplating her hair. "He'll do some positive affirmations outside and be golden."

Amongst the collective giggles, AJ sat at the edge of her shared bed in an unusual silence. Her gaze was fixed on the other side of the room. Nicky almost huffed. An angry Harry and a quiet AJ in the same morning? Today was going to be a strange one wasn't it?

"Is something wrong, AJ?" he asked.

Her head whipped in his direction. She twisted her lips to the side and blinked with wide eyes as if she was caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

"What? No, nothing!" she grinned sheepishly and shook her head. She glanced in the other direction again, pink dusting her cheeks before continuing. "It's just...she's still asleep."

Everyone went quiet and looked at the bed across the room. As she said, somebody was still curled up in bed. Kioni had laid on top of a pillow, lips parted and arms wrapped around it. Tufts of her brown-blonde dreadlocks escaped from her silk bonnet and fell over her eyes.

Camilo smiled softly at the sight before asking in a hushed tone. "Should we wake her up?"

Iona glanced between him and the sleeping girl before responding. "Probably. Not fair that she gets to have a lie in, is it?"

Nicky pressed his lips into a line at the slight edge in her voice. What was going on now? Poor girl couldn't catch a break in her sleep. Either way she did need to wake up. Any minute now somebody is gonna get a text and they'll be doing who knows what with each other. And he knew just how to do it.

He grabbed a pillow and chucked it in her direction. It landed on her head with a thump. Her body stiffened. She sat and scanned the room wildly. "Who threw that?"

The islanders point at Nicky as he grins mischievously. The corner of her lips turn upwards slightly as she speaks, "As soon as I get out of bed, it's over for you mister!"

"Why not come and get me now?" He asked challengingly. If there's anything he learnt about her by now, it's that she never turned down a challenge.

But rather than getting up and tackling him she grunted and collapsed onto the bed again. "Too tired."

"Huh. I'm surprised." Genevieve glanced at Nicky and shrugged.

"I am too but I didn't get much sleep last night." said Kioni, cheek pressed against the pillow beneath her. "And just when I started dozing off, I heard somebody fall off their bed or something."

"Sounds like Viv isn't the only person Harry woke up today." said Bill.

"I don't even wanna know what that's about." she mumbled as her eyes drooped.

"Come on, babes. Wake up! I'm starving." Miki whined and crossed her arms.

A handful of the others ad libbed her words. Apparently everyone was hungry now.

"Oh lay off. Me getting more sleep doesn't stop your legs from moving." she muttered and snuggled into the pillow more. Then her eyes snapped back open and she scanned the room. "Why are you all watching me anyway?"

"We were trying to figure out whether to wake you up or not before this bloke decided on his own." AJ smiled and gestured to Nicky.

Harry strolled back into the room, far less red and narky. He stopped a few paces in front of the door and tutted. "I can't believe you're all still sitting here. What happened to up and at 'em?"

There are a few sparse sighs around the room as everyone got out of bed, some faster than others. As the girls made their way to the dressing room upstairs, Genevieve turned to Kioni. "You coming?"

"Hmm, I'll be there in five."

She smiled and shook her head before making her way up. The boys glance at each other before staring at the girl still in bed.

"I can feel your eyes on me boys."

Bill tilted his head and scratched the back of his neck. "How are we supposed to change with her here?"

"Bill, you're literally in tighty whiteys." said Seb. They chuckled and Bill crossed his arms.

Kioni, eyes still closed, responded. "I wouldn't watch yo. I'd like to keep my eyesight, thank you."

They let out a chorus of wows and oofs. Nicky clutched his chest and dropped onto the edge of her bed, putting weight on her legs. "You wound us!"

Camilo sat next to her and grinned. "Nah mate, clearly she meant that she'd be blinded by our beauty."

Kioni opened her eyes and pursed her lips. "Why is there a congregation on my bed?" she asked before lazily swatting at them. "Go on, open ass em or whatever Harry said earlier."

Camilo got up with a chuckle. As laughter filled the room, Nicky caught her eye and smiled softly. She returned his smile, holding his gaze before clearing her throat and closing her eyes.

———————

She didn't get to have that lie in. Turned out the boys were incredibly rowdy when getting ready for the day. She could ignore chatter all she wanted but once she was awake, she was awake.

Kioni adjusted her mauve bikini as she watched Bill get started on a fry up. The smell of sausages and eggs wafted through the air, sizzling on the stove. She licked her lips and stared longingly at them. Despite Bill's questionable taste in food, he seemed to know what he was doing. It smelled amazing, and the view wasn't too bad either.

Ah, shoulder blades. One of her many secret weaknesses.

Seb had his head in the fridge while Nicky filled up their water bottles. He strolled around the counter to sit next to her, offering her water bottle with a smile. She smiled back before returning her gaze to the food.

"Staring at the food isn't going to make it be ready any faster." Nicky said, nudging her with his shoulder.

She pouted and rested her head in her palm. "I could get some kind of fulfilment from looking at it, right?"

"You're that hungry?"

Her stomach rumbled in response.

The boys laughed as she nodded with a sheepish smile.

Bill turned his head to look at her, a grin stretched across his face. "Sorry, Kioni. But perfection takes time."

"I think the verdict's still out until I get to taste it. And I'm not going to blow smoke up your ass."

"Alright, Gordan Ramsay."

She giggled before her stomach rumbled again. She frowned and placed a hand on it in an almost scolding manner. The human body will do what it needs to do. She can accept that. But did it have to be so loud about announcing her hunger? France heard that.

Seb stood in front of her and rested his arms on the counter next to a cup of coffee. "Maybe you should try to think about something else."

She needed the distraction. Not necessarily from the food, but from last night. From the weird feeling in her lungs and the petals that came from them. The very reason she couldn't sleep. Everything about it was ominous and if she thought about it any longer, she'd combust into a flaming ball of anxiety. So she pushed it to the back of her mind again, opting to find out more about the mysterious brunette in front of her.

"You have a music shop right?"

He paused before nodding.

"What's it like?"

He rubbed his beard and pursed his lips. "It's alright. Sometimes a group of kids would come around and make a ruckus over a CD they couldn't find but other than that, it has a pretty chill vibe."

"I didn't think people would be fussed about CDs anymore, especially kids." said Nicky with a smile.

"You'd be surprised." said Kioni. She perked up before asking. "Does it have a bit of a cafè going on?"

Seb nodded.

"I love places like that. Reminds me of my band's early days."

"Are we ever going to get the name of this band of yours?" Bill asked.

"I'm not sure you guys will be able to handle it."

Nicky turned to her and raised a brow. He knew the struggles of coming up with a name, but it couldn’t be that bad. Unless it’s one that’s an actual sentence, those ones are grating. "I've heard a lot of weird band names. I'm sure it's not that bad."

She bit her bottom lip, a smirk crawling onto her face. "Alright, let me be more specific. I don't think Bill can handle it."

"What? Try me." He turned to her and put his hands on his hips.

"We usually go by LoLi but we're called Loose Lips."

Nicky gaped at her, the corners of his lips turning upwards. Them and their dirty minds. A whoosh of air escaped Bill.

"No way." He laughed, throwing his head back. He bent over to pat his knees and yelped as the spatula made contact with his skin. Kioni pointed at him and snickered.

"How the hell did you lot come up with that?" Nicky asked with a chuckle.

“We were going for something that shows that we won't censor ourselves. My older brother made a joke and the name just stuck."

She sighed before smirking. "And you can't tell me that you wouldn't wanna look us up after hearing that."

"I'd be afraid to find out to be honest. I'd have to go on incognito mode and everything." said Bill.

"I'm sure it would fit right in with your search history."

Nicky and Kioni laughed as Bill pointed the spatula at her playfully.

Seb was muttering under his breath before straightening his back and snapping his fingers. Kioni tilted her head. "You alright there, Seb?"

"I've heard of you guys before!" He replied with a smile. "Those kids I mentioned were dying to get their hands on one of your albums. They were so adamant that I ended up giving you a listen as well."

Kioni grinned and sat up. "Really? What did you think?"

"Ace."

She leaned back, closed her eyes and put a hand on her chest. It was strange knowing how far they’ve come. It made her heart fuzzy.

Nicky watched her with a small smile on his face. "Well, it's got the Seb seal of approval. You guys must really be something."

"Oh stop or my head won't fit through the door."

Her stomach rumbled and her prideful smile turned into a sheepish one.

"That tummy of yours is impatient. But never fear, your breakfast is here." said Bill with a chuckle. He brought the dishes to them.

"Thanks, Bill." said Kioni. She licked her lips and eyed the fry up before her. It looked delicious, despite the missing bacon.

“Bon happy eat!”

That’s definitely not how it’s supposed to be said. Seb sent her an incredulous look and furrowed his brows. “What did you just say?”

“Bon happy eat.” He repeated. And confidently too. “Like, I hope this meal makes you happy. That’s what my mum used to say to me.”

“It’s Bon appetit, mate. Not Bon happy eat.”

Kioni tutted and swatted the air, “Oh hush, Seb. I think it’s cute.”

“Butchering a language is considered cute now?”

“It’s really not that deep.” said Nicky.

Seb stared at them, lips pursed. He exhaled and grabbed his mug, “I need to finish this coffee.”

He walked out of the kitchen. Silence seeped into the kitchen. Kioni cleared her throat, catching Nicky and Bill’s eyes. “Note to self, don’t engage in wordplay with different languages around Seb.”

The boys chuckled. Nicky leaned closer to her to get a good look at her plate. “This looks great, mate,” he wiggled his fingers, “Can I nab a sausage?”

Kioni rubbed her chin, pretending to think while he activated his puppy dog eyes. She grabbed a knife and fork. “I can give you half?”

His dreadlocks bounced as he nodded vigorously. She giggled and cut him a piece, bringing it to his lips. Their eyes met as they wrapped around the fork. His pupils were indistinguishable from his dark irises. His eyes were almost black, the color of the earth after rain. His jaw flexed as he chewed and she tilted her head. Goosebumps spread across her skin as the itch in her throat returned. She chewed on her bottom lip in hopes of keeping the panic at bay. The petals came to the forefront of her mind. What the hell was going on?

“That’s some intense eye contact you’ve got going on there.”

Their heads snapped towards the direction of the voice to find Bill watching them with a quirked brow. He crossed his arms and gestured to the lounge with his head. “Should I leave the room?”

They rolled their eyes. Kioni cleared her throat and shook her head. “I’m waiting to see what he thinks.”

“It’s really good. I might just steal it all.” said Nicky.

He laughed as she huddled around the plate, shielding it with her body. If he knew what was good for him he’d refrain from nabbing food from her. She’d go Gollum on him. He rose from his seat and made his way to the fridge.

“I better get going. Elladine wanted some more of those yoghurt things. But if you’ve got any leftovers I’ll have some of that.”

Caring a bowl of oats and yoghurt, he strolled out of the kitchen. Bill’s eyes flitted over her features, a line appearing between his brows.

“What’s up?”

He blinked, before smiling. “We should have our first breakfast up on the roof terrace.”

“What, you and Miki?”

“Ah, I was actually thinking about you and me…if you’d like...” he replied, scratching the back of his neck.

She wasn’t sure if she saw anything happening with Bill. He had banter and a handful of interesting thoughts on the most random things. There’s nothing wrong with being opinionated. People like that are usually sure of themselves and where they stand. But for some that also meant that they’re resistant to change and that trait was basically Kioni repellent. You can’t paint everyone with the same brush though. So there was only one way to find out.

And she’ll be damned if she doesn’t get to eat this fry up.

So they made their way up; cutlery, napkins and breakfast in hand. Before she knew it, they were on the roof terrace. The sun heated their skin and the green, mountainous landscape that expanded past the Villa was a sight to see. They settled into a corner with their plates on their laps and tucked in. He watched her eat with eagerness in his eyes.

Kioni hummed and nodded slowly, savoring the taste. “Wow, this is amazing! Do you cook often at home?”

“Yeah, good food is the answer to everything. It’s always about making people feel happy.”

“I think this is the happiest my tummy has been since we got here.”

Bill grinned and winked. “Happy to be of service.”

They gaze at the view and listen to the chatter floating from below them. Halfway through her meal (which she got through pretty fast) she asked, “You mentioned your mum earlier right? What’s the whole family like?”

“My mum’s great! A proper optimist, even in the hardest of times.” he smiled softly and fiddled with his fork. “Dad's more out there and talkative though."

“That's probably where you got it from then. Are you the youngest?”

“I’m a middle child.”

“Really? So am I!” She perked up and smiled, setting her now empty plate aside. Looks like they have something in common.

Bill squared his shoulders and leaned toward her. “So you get it right? How weird it feels at first?”

“I wanna say yes, but I was the youngest of three for a long time before my parents adopted. By that time I was tired of being coddled.”

"Aren't you a lucky one."

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. You know how it is when the sheltered kid suddenly has a lot of freedom," she giggled and shook her head. "What was it like? Being the middle child?”

“I think I was just, like, not an easy kid to get on with if I’m honest. It was tough.” he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “You’re never sure of where you stand in the family because you’re not the youngest anymore but you’re not the older one either.”

“The change is pretty weird huh?”

“Yeah. I think I still have a bit of trouble with change,” he paused before huffing, “like when my sister’s boyfriend started showing up at the house more.”

Kioni’s leaned against the back of the seat, eyes wide as he went into a full blown rant about his sister’s eager-to-please boyfriend. With a full stomach and the sun beating down on them, she was starting to feel sleepy again. But from what she heard, he was ‘a boy with the personality of a ken doll’ infringing on his job as his mum's personal Fix-it Felix. She crossed her arms and stared at the frustration evident on his face.

“You aren’t worried he’s gonna hear all that? We aren’t exactly alone you know.” she said, gesturing to the camera.

Bill shrugged and the camera damn near cowered as he stared into its lense. “He knows I feel about him.”

“Well shit,” Kioni laughed and yawned, “I think you’re being too hard on him. He’s probably just trying to fit in with the family. I’m sure you’ll see more of the real him once you stop being so hypercritical.”

His eyes softened as he watched her yawn again. He chuckled, “Getting tired of my stories already?”

“What? No, I’m just getting sleepy again. The sun and the food isn’t helping. I need a nap or something.”

“I’ve been told my shoulder makes a good pillow, if you need it.”

She smiled and shuffled closer to him. He rested his arm behind her as she put her head on his shoulder. It was warm and hard with muscle. She was like a lizard falling asleep on a warm rock. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes, not noticing the flush in his cheeks.

“Thank you,” she whispered, “But don’t let me sleep too long. I don’t think sunburn will be a good look on you.”

—————

Not even a few minutes later, Kioni was being nudged awake. She rubbed her eyes and mumbled, “How long was I out?”

“Long enough.”

She opened her eyes and found Miki standing in front of her, arms crossed and tensed. A scowl was fixed on her face. She spared a quick glance at Bill and found an apologetic look on his face.

“What exactly are you playing at?” she asked.

Kioni raised a brow, “Excuse you?”

She ignored her and continued. “You’ve already got Camilo wrapped around your finger. Why do you need to graft on Bill?”

“She wasn’t grafting, Miki. We were just talking and she got sleepy.” said Bill.

“There’s, like, ten beds inside! Why are you two even-“

She paused, voice dying in her throat as she spotted the plates next to them. Her shoulders dropped. She nodded, a dry laugh leaving her lips. “You made her breakfast?”

He ran a hand down his face and sighed. “It’s really not a big deal. I was cooking and she was hungry. That’s all.”

“And you didn’t think to make anything for me?”

Kioni stood up and picked up the plates, “I’m just gonna go.”

Her eyes never left Bill as she responded. “Yeah, you do that.”

She glanced at them, cringing at the tension before brisking away. The pitter patter of her bare feet were accompanied by the raised voices behind her. That wasn’t her fault was it? She just wanted to get to know him, see the man behind the opinions. Honestly, Miki needed to get a handle on herself. Second day and she’s already green with jealousy over a meal?

She bumped into something solid and yelped. Cutlery fell onto the floor. Iona was in front of her, leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes bore into hers, an unreadable expression on her face. Kioni squared her shoulders and held her gaze. What, was she going to ice her out too?

Her eyes softened slightly. She picked up the forks and knives and handed them to her, keeping her eyes on the floor. Kioni placed them on the plates again, and waited for a beat before sliding past her.

That was strange. What was going on today? She just simultaneously pissed two girls off and all she did was have a fry up. Unless that look was about Camilo.

She arrived at the kitchen and sighed. Her hands scrubbed at the plates as her mind drifted. It didn’t make sense how attached those two seemed to be with the boys. It’s early days! She was single! Even if she was actually interested in either of them, they needed to calm down. It’s a shame really. Iona was pretty cool before the recoupling, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t cute. But Kioni was used to having ridiculously gorgeous friends. Not ridiculously gorgeous foes.

“Hey there, stranger!"

She turned around to find AJ, grinning and waving ecstatically. She smiled, albeit less enthusiastically.

It's not that she wasn't happy to see her. She was! After her scare last night, AJ was a beacon of light. Brushing her teeth next to someone gave her some sense of normalcy, and being told that she's in a different league than boys was definitely a confidence booster. But if she wanted a shot at something with her, she needed to sort out whatever mess she was in.

AJ's grin fell slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I will be."

She didn't provide anything more than that. AJ put her hands on her hips, observing her with pursed lips.

"I guess you don't wanna talk about it. That's okay! I might have a way to cheer you up. If you'll let me?"

"Go ahead.”

AJ approached her, turned around and gestured to her back. “Go on, hop on!”

She climbed onto her back, clutching her shoulders and wrapping her legs tightly around her hips. AJ wrapped her arms around her thighs and adjusted her grip. She looked over her shoulder and smirked, “Hope you’re ready for the ride of your life, gorgeous.”

She spun around charged towards the pool. Kioni shrieked and buried her face into her hair. Their laughter rang throughout the Villa. Heads turned in their direction. Harry and Camilo, treading water in the pool, watched them with wide eyes.

AJ tightened her grip on Kioni’s thighs and yelled, “Cannonball!”

They yelled and shielded their faces. She leaped into the pool. The water filled her ears and drowned out the world. It enveloped her body and chilled her skin. Her limbs relaxed and stretched out in front of her as she sunk lower into the pool.

AJ gazed at her with a tender smile. Her blonde hair floated above her. The sun glistened through the water, brightening up her face. She looked like an angel. Kioni wouldn't look away if the chlorine didn't start stinging her eyes.

She closed her eyes and allowed her to pull her to the surface.

"Alright, you two?" said Camilo with a grin. "You've been down there for a while. If I didn't know any better I'd think you're trying to off yourselves."

Kioni swatted at nothing, sending flakes of water into the air. "Nah mate. I'm basically a mermaid."

"A musically inclined woman luring people in? Sounds about accurate." said Harry with a smirk.

"Is it really a trap if you walk into it intentionally?" asked Camilo. He glanced at Kioni and wiggled his eyebrows.

She snickered and shook her head. That wasn’t at all what she meant. "Shut up! You lot are exaggerating. I don't lure people in."

"That's because you wouldn't have to, they'd come all by themselves." said AJ. She winked at her and brushed wet strands of her hair behind her ear before adding, "Besides, I don't think mermaids play bass. They're all about singing aren't they?"

Camilo hummed in agreement. “That’s true. Can you sing?”

Kioni nodded. Smiles suddenly appeared on their faces. Their eyes fixed on her, eagerness reflecting off of them as they watched her expectantly. She blinked, shifting her focus to each face. “You guys aren’t waiting for me to sing, are you?”

“Please!” AJ clasped her hands together and pouted. “Just a little taste?”

“Not today. I wouldn’t wanna,” she lowered her voice, “lure anyone in.”

They chuckled before settling into a comfortable silence. Harry treaded water beside her, his black hair sticking to his forehead. Camilo sent a wave of water towards him and dodged his retaliation. AJ flicked water across the pool, watching them with a small smile on her face.

He turned his attention towards Kioni and smiled. "I just can't believe my luck. Two beautiful girls have chosen me already."

Harry rolled his eyes and splashed him. "Don't brag about it, mate."

He laughed and covered his face with his forearm as Kioni joined in the attack. "Honestly, it's my Latino charm. I can't help it!"

She laughed and splashed him one last time. "I'm going to ignore the majority of that sentence and accept the compliment."

"Did you sleep okay, like, on your own and stuff?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I was annoyed I didn't get to spoon you last night." said Camilo. His eyes shifted to the coping of the pool.

Kioni arched a brow and pressed her lips into a thin line. Between the sympathy in Harry's eyes and the genuine sadness in Camilo's, she didn't know how to respond. Something inside her curled in on itself. He was more into her than she initially thought. She was going to have to talk to him soon. But for now...

A small smirk crawled onto her face. "I slept as well as I could've with Harry rolling out of bed."

His cheeks flushed under her gaze. "You heard that? I'm sorry I-"

"Don't even worry about it. I've had worse nights. Obviously it would've been nice to have someone to cuddle up to, but I'm a big girl!"

Kioni lifted her leg up and out of the pool. The water glided down her calf to her thigh, giving it an extra sheen as she wiggled her toes in the boys' faces. "I paint my own toenails and everything."

They laughed. Harry grabbed her foot and smiled devilishly before tickling the sole.

"No! Camilo!" Kioni squealed, grabbing onto one of Camilo's arms. She squirmed and desperately tried to pull her leg away from him. AJ laughed beside her as she wheezed, "Camilo, save me!"

Camilo chuckled and wrapped a hand around his calf, just beneath her knee and pulled. Her back pressed against his heaving chest. Tears ran down her cheeks as she howled, "You're evil, Harry. Evil!"

Then her leg shot up and knocked him in the jaw.

Gasps filled the air. Kioni covered her mouth and cussed under her breath. Harry gaped at her and cupped his jaw. His mouth opened and closed, rendered speechless. Camilo and AJ shared a look and stifled giggles behind her hands.

Kioni swam towards him and cupped his cheeks. "I-" a giggle escaped her lips. She pressed her lips together before continuing, "I am so sorry."

He didn't meet her eyes as he frowned. He wasn't mad, was he? She pied the tremble in his lips as he held back a smile and the worry left as fast as it appeared.

"You don't sound sorry."

"I am!"

She tilted his head in different directions, brows knitted together. His cheeks are soft but burnt like radiators on her palms as she inspected his face. Satisfied that there were no bruises, she smiled.

He returned it shyly, shrinking slightly as she watched him from beneath her lashes.

"Now you know never to tickle me again, yeah?"

"Yeah, that's my bad," he replied breathlessly, "I'm uh, going to get some ice, sorry."

"Alright, soldier."

He clumsily climbed out of the pool. He walked towards the Villa, leaving wet footprints behind him. Just as he entered, Iona walked out. Kioni swallowed at the sight of her. She couldn't actually grill her for being in the pool with Camilo, they weren't alone.

"That was a pretty solid kick, Kioni. Ever done martial arts?" asked Camilo.

She turned to him and shook her head. "I haven't. But you do Brazilian Jiu Jitsu right? Maybe you could teach me some moves."

"After that? I don't think the world's ready to have you learn that." AJ retorted with a grin.

"You might have a point there." said Camilo with a smirk.

"Hey!" Kioni swam towards her. They swam backwards.

"I'm more careful in normal circumstances."

"Are you sure? Because with great ability comes great accountability."

Kioni laughed and facepalmed, "That's not even how the saying goes!"

"My point still stands!"

Somebody cleared their throat. The three turned around to find Iona staring down at them. Her arms were crossed and the playful air around them parted. Her voice had an extra thick layer of honey, contrasting her tense body as she spoke. "Hi, I need to steal this lad for a chat."

The sounds of water filled the awkward silence. Camilo glanced at AJ and Kioni before hauling himself out of the pool. Iona linked arms with him and led him back into the Villa. Kioni watched them with a crease between her brows. Great.

"Well then, here we are. Alone again." said AJ.

She blinked before smiling. "You noticed that huh?"

"Yeah, but I think this could be a more romantic location than the bathroom."

The bathroom definitely wasn’t the most ideal place for a first kiss. Kioni giggled and tugged her closer. "So you're planning on being romantic now, are you?"

"I mean, I'll try!" AJ smiled sheepishly, "I'm not the greatest with words."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've said some ridiculous things while trying to chat up a beautiful girl."

Kioni hummed and rested her elbows on the coping. Let's see if she can draw something out of her.

"You haven't said anything ridiculous to me. You actually seemed pretty smooth yesterday. Am I not pretty enough?"

AJ raised her hands. "What? No, you're like, intimidatingly fit."

A blush spread across her freckled cheeks. Hair fell in front of her eyes as she mumbled, "I mean, well...yeah. What I’m saying is, it'll happen."

Kioni giggled and brushed the hair away. "I'm just teasing, babes."

AJ wades through the water and puts her hands on either side of Kioni. She smiled softly and gazed at her through half lidded, hazel eyes. They flickered down to her lips briefly. Kioni's darted to hers, watching the pink lips centimeters in front of her tuck underneath teeth.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, her voice reduced to a whisper.

AJ leaned in slightly and mumbled. "I'm waiting for an eyelash to fall off so I have an excuse to kiss you."

A throaty chuckle escaped her lips. "You don't need an excuse, AJ"

She shivered and leaned in closer. The corners of their lips turned upwards, parted and brushing against each other. Eyelashes tickled cheeks as they closed their eyes.

"You really are a mermaid, Kioni." AJ murmured.

"Text!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me, hate me  
> Say what you want about me  
> But all of the boys and all of the girls  
> Are begging to if you seek Amy
> 
> If You Seek Amy - Britney Spears


	3. Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night! Well, date afternoon, and the boys get to choose!

Nicky rose from his seat on the beanbags, phone in hand as the boys hooted and hollered around him. The girls dashed towards them from all over the Villa. Some more enthusiastic than others. Kioni and AJ were soaked and standing awfully close to each other. Their eyes met, and the blonde flushed under her gaze before it drifted to him. Kioni’s smile went from confident to sheepish. He smirked and gave her a knowing look before shifting his focus to Elladine. 

She stood next to Genevieve, who seemed to be inspecting the other islanders as well. Elladine was more focused on him. Her eyes darted from him to his phone, eagerly awaiting their challenge for the day. Iona and Miki appeared with their hands on their hips and an air of confidence around them. As if nothing had phased them. He raised a brow and pressed his lips together. They were pretty good at acting.

“Go on. Read the text, babes,” said Elladine.

He nodded and lifted the phone to his face. “Islanders, get ready for some one on one time! This afternoon, each of the boys will be choosing someone to take out on a date. But -”

The boys cheered and the girls chuckled at their excitement. Nicky laughed and shook his head, “You lot are jumping the gun. Let me finish, yeah?”

With a final whoop from Bill and a shoosh in response, the islanders fell silent. He scanned the text and his eyes widened slightly before he continued. “There’s a catch. It has to be someone you aren’t coupled up with. Hashtag dates or mates, hashtag could I be happier.”

The cheers didn’t return. He had a feeling that was to spare the girl’s feelings more than anything. It didn’t seem to do much though. They eyed each other with suspicion.

“Well. This will be interesting,” said Genevieve. She pursed her lips and glanced between Kioni and Miki.

Elladine sought out his gaze, and shrugged once she caught it. Her smile was strained, lips trembling as she fought against a frown. He offered her a sad smile. He would’ve loved to go on a date with her, away from the eyes of the other islanders. And Kioni’s waggling eyebrows whenever they were together. Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled reassuringly, her eyes promising another time for them. She turned to the girls and put her hands on her shoulders. “Let’s get ready then.”

The girls strutted towards the Villa, their soft mutters carried away in the wind. The boys watched them leave with baited breath before cheering in whispers.

Bill grinned and tossed a wet sock between his hands. “This is perfect innit? Now we don’t have to fret about who we choose.”

“Yeah, mate,” said Camilo. He stretched and put his hands behind his head. “Going on a date with Iona right now would be awks.”

“I don’t even know who I’d choose,” said Harry. He turned to Bill and crossed his arms. “You never mentioned what happened up there with Miki.”

He grimaced and raised a brow. “You telling me you didn’t hear her squawking?”

Everyone knew he was up there with Kioni, they weren't exactly quiet. From what Nicky heard, there was nothing either of them said that was out of order. But with the way Miki stomped up there, you’d think they were doing bits.

Harry scratched the back of his neck as the boys stared at him incredulously. Nicky blinked and slumped into a beanbag again. He shook his head and said, “Mate, France heard that.”

His cheeks went pink. He turned away from their stares and fixed his eyes onto the fake grass. “I was...busy.”

The boys go quiet. Nicky’s eyes widened and he shot an impressed look at him. He could almost hear the gears turning in their heads as they came to the same conclusion.

A collective oh filled the air, switching from realisation to a loud tease. Camilo laughed and patted Harry on the back while Bill ruffled his hair.

“Alright, big man. Getting a cheeky snog in!” said Bill.

Nicky chuckled and rolled his eyes. This kind of lad talk wasn’t really his thing. Still, it was interesting to watch the comradery that came with it despite how shallow it could get. It was strange to think that the business major had experience, even with his dirty secrets out in the open. He glanced at Seb to see if he shared that sentiment, but paused at the perplexed look on his face. 

Harry pouted. "It's not like I can pick her now. So go on, tell me what happened. I wanna know what I'd be getting into if I go on this date with-"

"Ha!" Bill let out a taunting laugh before continuing, "You wanna take Miki on a date? Good luck, mate."

"It's only day two. She can't be that bad." said Camilo.

Seb blinked as if he returned from a daydream. He turned to Camilo and tilted his head at his statement.

"If you like kissing arse then you won't have a problem," said Bill. He huffed and pursed his lips. "That whole argument was unnecessary. She threw a fit over some brekkie."

"Well, you were with Kioni." said Seb with a wince.

He threw his hands up and groaned, "Is it a crime to talk to her?"

"Course not. But now you know that Miki is either the jealous type or she's playing a game."

The boys hummed and nodded their heads. It was easy to forget that they weren't just on a holiday.

"She's pretty shit at it then. I'm sure I can handle whatever she tries to throw at me," said Harry with a smirk.

Unease crept onto their faces, punctuated by the silence. There was a ping, and Nicky pulled out his phone again. He chuckled at the text on his screen. The producers were getting impatient. "Time's not on our side guys. We have to decide now."

Harry whipped out his phone with determination set in his features. "You already know who I'm picking." 

Nicky turned to Seb and asked, "You know who you're picking, mate?"

He nodded and the corner of his lips twitched into a small smile that he wouldn't have seen if he wasn't sitting next to him. "I'm gonna go with Viv," he turned to Harry and waited for his response.

Harry nodded stiffly, his determined smile faltering slightly. "Yeah, sure. Go for it."

Nicky raised a brow. If it's a game he was playing he's pretty shit at it as well. His face gave away how 'not okay' he was with that idea. 

"I'm gonna go ahead and pick Kioni." said Bill.

Nicky's head snapped in his direction, eyes wide. He did realise the hell she would get for that, right? "Even after all that heat from-"

"Yes."

Camilo laughed, though it didn't reach his eyes, and clasped him on the knee. "Can't blame you, I was going to pick her too."

"Do you think they'd let all three of us pick her?" asked Harry. 

"Second thoughts about Miki?"

"Who wouldn't when Kioni's an option?"

Nicky's brows knitted together and his jaw clenched. They weren't thinking about her at all! Kioni would end up being on the receiving end of the girl's rage and he wasn't going to watch that happen. Whether it was intentional or not, they were being inconsiderate. 

He swallowed and crossed his arms. "The Villa would burst into flames."

Bill furrowed his brows."It wouldn't be her fault though. We're the ones who chose her." 

"Do you really think the girls are going to see it like that though? Come on now." he retorted. A hint of annoyance slipped through his voice.

Their eyes widened at his tone. He raised a brow, daring them to question it.

Camilo sighed and crossed his arms. "He's right. It wouldn't be fair on her."

The muscles in Nicky's face relaxed.

"Right," Bill rested his elbows on his knees and put a fist to his mouth. "So who's gonna pick her then?"

The words flew out of Nicky's mouth before he could think. "I will."

They turned to him with questions evident on their faces.

Bill raised a brow and the corner of his lips turned upwards slightly. "I thought you two were just friends."

"We are! And Elladine knows that. That's why I think I'm the safest bet."

They nodded glumly, and everyone took out their phones. Bill decided to choose Iona, Harry chose Miki and Camilo chose Elladine.

As Nicky typed in Kioni's name, his stomach twisted. Why? He doesn't know. It didn't have to be a date, but would she see it that way? Would it make her uncomfortable? He didn't want her to think he spoke to her yesterday with weird intentions, he was genuinely worried about her. He still was.

Hopefully she'd understand that.

\------

Kioni stepped out of a vehicle, one long leg after the other. A cool breeze brushed against her skin and the locs resting against her cheeks. The rest were tied into a messy bun. The blue waves in front of her greeted her as they rose and fell, catching rays of the sun. They crashed against rocks and white sand, intertwining with the tweeting melodies of distant birds. The beach was beautiful, a million times better than the one in the beach hut. But it didn’t stop her heart from skipping a beat, and her skin from crawling.

In her fist were blood stained petals. The dressing room was tense as the girls prepared for their dates. She huffed at the memory of Miki smirking smugly, as if she'd won because Bill didn't pick her. She could practically feel the weight in the air on her shoulders. While they busied themselves touching up on makeup, she was coughing into the bathroom sink. 

She lifted her fist and slowly released the petals. They slipped through her fingers and the sea air carried them away. Her stomach lurched. For a moment, she thought it was because of the memories attached to this location, but she couldn’t kid herself anymore. As much as she tried to deny it, she knew what those petals meant. A beautiful omen. A garden slowly growing in her lungs, decorating the space and stealing slivers of her every breath.

Kioni shook her head. She can’t afford to let dread consume her yet. As far as she knew, she didn’t have feelings for anyone. And if she did, it was probably a fling. A small crush. She’d get over it and it’ll be like nothing happened. No point working herself up about something small. Especially when she had good company waiting for her.

Nicky was sitting in a chair, facing away from her. She stumbled in his direction before sighing. She looked down at the heels donning her feet. There was no way she was going to keep them on, she’ll look like Bambi trying to stumble over there. She reached down and took them off, wiggling her toes in the sand. She smiled and walked towards the table and chairs with large strides. 

"Nicky Horne! A pleasant surprise."

He grinned and stood up to greet her. "Kioni Muthemba! Fashionably late."

Ah, another one pronouncing the surname wrong. She waited for annoyance to run through her, like it always did, but a smile appeared on her face instead. Mu-them-buh. She hid a giggle behind her hand.

He pouted and rubbed the back of his neck. "I said it wrong didn't I?"

"Yup."

"Shit."

She laughed and put both hands on his shoulders. "Okay, repeat after me. Moo."

"Moo."

"Tem."

"Tem."

"Bah."

"Buh."

"Bah!"

"Buh!"

"Good lord!"

"I'm trying!"

Nicky shook his head and fixed his gaze onto the sand. He had only seen her name once and was sure he was going to ace it, but he was saying it in his head all wrong. Way harder than it looked.

Kioni giggled and gave his shoulders a squeeze. "We'll work on it."

They stared at each other, her hands still on his shoulders before pulling each other into a hesitant hug. It was shorter than their previous one. Stiffer too.

They settled into their seats. Their eyes met briefly before darting in different directions. Now this was an awkward silence. Why was it so weird?

"...It's a bit strange that they put full names on our phones right?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

The tweeting birds were starting to serve as crickets. She rubbed her hands against the clear fabric hugging her waist and thighs. Maybe this was bothering him. He probably preferred to be here with Elladine. He also compared her to his sister, so there's that.

"Is this weird for you?" asked Kioni, words tumbling out of her mouth.

"I mean, I just," he sighed, "you aren't uncomfortable are you?"

"With the awkward silence? Yeah. But with you? No. Why?"

"You weren't expecting Camilo or…"

"I was. But it wasn't going to be much of a date either," she pursed her lips and looked down at her hands. "I think we'd be better off as mates."

Nicky whistled and leaned back in his chair. He wasn't surprised, but he couldn't help but feel for the bloke. He would've loved to be here with her. But this, and Iona's jealousy reassured him in his decision.

She nudged his leg with her foot and smiled. "So relax. I'd rather be here with you anyway."

He returned her smile, and the air around them shifted into something more playful. Did she realize the amount of options she had? He smirked and rested his arms on the table.

"What is it?" 

"Almost all the boys wanted to pick you, you know."

Kioni's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah! You're a real charmer, Kioni." he said with a wink.

"Wow...a charmer, a mermaid-"

"What? Why a mermaid?"

"Apparently I lure people into traps."

"Are they wrong?"

She paused and fiddled with a piercing. "They're right but they shouldn't say it!"

They laughed softly, heads ducking down and shaking. Kioni sighed and fiddled with the sheet covering the table. She knew she was attractive. Ever since she learned to love what she saw in the mirror, she couldn't see herself as anything else. But these people made it seem as if she was perfect and it was daunting.

It's too high an expectation when she knew they wouldn't stick around for the real her.

Nicky stared at her hand, pausing before covering it with his own. She looked up at him and was met with a reassuring smile and a squeeze. Her heart fluttered as he spoke. "Talk to me."

She cleared her throat and her hand twitched underneath his. It was as if it cemented at his touch, she couldn't move it away.

"Uh, I usually wait until the third date before delving into the heavy stuff." she said with a nervous laugh.

He raised a brow and watched her with a scrutinizing look. "Alright. What do you talk about on first dates then."

"You know, your job and family dynamics," she smirked and continued, "but I have a feeling I'll be hearing about the latter a lot."

"Very funny."

Kioni giggled while Nicky tutted and crossed his arms. She reached for the bottle of champagne, a poor substitute to the warmth it had before, and poured it into two glasses.

She huffed and the hint of a smirk graced her lips. "Speaking of funny, here's the complete opposite."

The two sip on the champagne, gossiping like little school girls. Kioni ranted about Miki's so called victory and Nicky told her about the invisible tension between the boys. She teased him about Elladine with a teasing smirk, although the tightening in her chest threw her off.

After a final giggle trailing into a sigh, they leaned into the back of their chairs. Kioni closed her eyes and tilted her head back, listening intently to the crashing of the waves. Nicky watched her with a small smile on his face. Her skin was bathed in the sunlight and her lips were curled upwards in content. It was, for lack of better words, nice to see her so relaxed in his presence.

But it could be the location. That's a more likely reason. A less heartwarming reason. Heartwarming because he has the same effect on his sister. Obviously. He tore his gaze away from her.

Her eyes snapped open. "Oh! I have a question."

"Shoot."

She leaned forward and rested her head in her hand. With interest sparkling in her brown eyes she asked, "How did you get into music? Like, what's your origin story?"

He laughed and tilted his head. "Origin story?" 

"You know what I mean," she tutted playfully. "What was the lead up to you being a music tutor?"

"I've loved music from the moment I could hear. When I was a little kid, my parents would play music every morning."

"So did mine! And they'd play it obnoxiously loud too, right?"

"Pffft, yeah. And it was always -"

"RnB!?" they exclaimed at the same time. 

Kioni pressed her palms into the table and shook her head. "Oh my gosh, not one day would pass by without me hearing D'Angelo. And if anyone asked them to turn it down they'd say," she adopted a thick, Kenyan accent, "This is how you _feed the soul_. "

Their bodies racked with laughter. It was mad how similar their parents were, as if they grew up together. 

Nicky grinned and continued, "It wouldn't matter if it was a school day or a weekend. That music would wake you up everyday like it was an alarm. They toned it down eventually after Rachel's birth, but I kinda started to miss it. So I decided to start trying to make my own."

"Did you stick with RnB?"

"Nah, mate. At that point I was kinda sick of it. Like, if someone flushed The Bachelor down a toilet, I wouldn't have complained."

She gasped and put a hand to her chest. "Ginuwine!? Nicky, that's blasphemy!"

"I know. Teen me was a little shit," he said with a chuckle. "I ventured more into the rock genre."

She gestured to herself and smirked. "As most little shits do."

"Yeah, I ended up in a band of little shits too."

"You were in a band? Somehow, I can't imagine that."

"I was, but there wasn't any teen angst in us."

"What did you play?" asked Kioni, curiosity fixed on her features.

He took a slow sip of champagne before answering. "Lead guitar. I was on vocals too."

"Ooh. Don't you wanna sing one of your band's songs for me?"

"I really don't."

Kioni pouted and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Boo! I'll work on convincing you later."

Nicky smirked and crossed his arms. "Sure. So yeah, in high school I was in a band. It started out as a fun way to pass the time, but as we got closer to senior year they started taking it more seriously."

"I see. And you weren't into that?"

"I don't fancy the idea of chasing fame, no," he paused before holding his hands up in defense. "Not that there's anything wrong with it. Obviously some people do it for more than that, but it's just not for me."

Kioni smiled and crossed her arms. "Relax. I know what you meant."

He slowly lowered his hands and continued, "I still wanted to share the joy music can bring. And what better way to do that than through teaching?"

"I imagine you meet all sorts of people through that, too."

"Definitely. Theatre kids, the elderly...even little shits," he chuckled. 

"Oop. Don't let them hear you say that."

His eyebrows knit together as a soft smile crawled onto his face. "But they all get the same look in their eyes when they play or master something that was tricky for them. Even if it's just getting the finger placement right for a chord."

Kioni listened with a dopey smile and a hand on her chest. He was glowing. Passion poured out of him like a fountain, dark eyes shining underneath the sun. Her heart skipped a beat and she pressed her hand into her chest with more pressure, as if it would stop his warmth from filling it. She didn't want to go another day without seeing him like this.

"Honestly, I think that kind of excitement is just as contagious as...."

The words died in his throat once he saw the look on her face. He smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You must be an amazing tutor. Learning from passionate people is awesome, and I can see how much you love that job." said Kioni. She smirked and leaned forward, "Maybe I should stop by and get the full experience."

Nicky bit his bottom lip before giggling and swatting at nothing, an action very similar to hers in the kitchen. "Oh, stop. My head won't fit in the door."

"Hey! Don't mock me!" She tutted and nudged his foot again, a playful pout on her face. Her throat tingled, a familiar itch making its way up. She held the glass of champagne in her hand and ran a finger over the edge in hopes of distracting herself.

"I'm self-taught. I'm proud of being able to do that, but I didn't really get to share that excitement with someone."

"I doubt there's anything I could teach you that you don't already know." said Nicky.

"On bass, maybe. But there's definitely room for improvement on other instruments."

Kioni was what you would consider a jack of all trades. Not only can she play bass, but she knows a few tricks on the acoustic and lead guitar as well. The keyboard is something she has been meaning to learn though and she'd drive a hundred miles to have him as a tutor. To share that excitement with him. 

The itch returned with a vengeance.

She cleared her throat, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "It's so strange to think that our stories started so similarly, but we ended up in different places."

He hummed in agreement. "And now we're here."

"On Love Island! Where dreams come true!" she said with a giggle, making a rainbow motion with her hands.

"Yes, I still stand by what I said!" he replied. He nudged her underneath the table and pursed his lips to stop himself from joining her.

She paused and got out of her seat. "And now I think we should go over there!"

Kioni dashed towards the ocean. She turned around to face Nicky before spreading her arms out and falling back into the water. The back and forth of the waves caressed her body. She sighed and gazed at the clear blue sky above her, reveling in the Majorcan sun.

Water splashed onto her face. She sputtered and wiped her eyes before covering her face. Nicky stood above her, grinning and kicking water onto her. She smiled mischievously and grabbed his ankle. He yelped as she tugged and pulled him onto the sand. After a torrent of giggles and a final splash from Kioni, they basked in the comfortable silence again.

As they watched a bird cut through the sky, warmth spilled into her chest again. Her mouth reacted before her mind could.

"I love the beach and just being in the water. I can't help but be drawn to it," she said. Her voice was soft, dissolving into a whisper as if the calm between them would shatter if she spoke any louder. "I have a lot of memories connected to this place."

He turned to her, asking in a tone as careful as hers. "All good things I imagine?"

She bit her lip and ran her thumb against the skin of her ring finger. Some of them couldn't be viewed as good. As happy as she was whenever she was near the shore, her departure from it sometimes ended in disaster.

And yet, every visit meant something.

"It's...bittersweet being here. But it's always special."

She swallowed the lump growing in her throat and turned to meet the man beside her. The man who seemed ready to shield her in this lion den of a show. She gazed into his obsidian eyes and hoped her russet ones could convey what she couldn't say.

 _This_ is special.

Something cold and wet lands on her shoulder. Their eyes widen, slowly traveling to her skin to find -

"Ew! What the fuck!" shrieked Kioni.

Nicky let out a shaky breath before trembling in his attempt to force his laughter down.

Bird poop.

Wow.

She cringed as it made its way down her shoulder. "Oh my gosh, get it off!"

Laughter filled the air, and a single tear rolled down his cheek as he sat up. "You," he paused and grinned, "you've got to be shitting me!"

"NICKY!"

"What? Can't handle a little shit?"

"Ugh! I'm going to kill you."

He got a grip of himself and poured water over her skin. After doing so multiple times, the shit finally washed away. A ding permeated the air.

"Wow," Nicky sighed, a content smile on his face. "What a way to end a date."

He stood up and looked down at Kioni. Her lips were curled into a scowl and her eyebrows looked like they had fused together. He chuckled and stretched a hand towards her. "Liven up, Kioni. It's good luck you know?"

Her scowl fell as she grabbed his hand. "Don't be a little shit."

\------

The Villa is deserted. After one more _shitty_ joke, Nicky left her to her own devices in favour of finding the other islanders. After scanning her surroundings, she spotted a head full of blonde hair bobbing up and down. She smiled mischievously and creeped towards the gym with her heels in her hand. AJ's grunts grew louder as she approached her. Her arms and abs flexed with every pull up. Strands of hair stuck to her forehead and whatever sweat gathered on her body shimmered in the sun.

Kioni muffled a huff. Nobody should be allowed to look that good while working out. But the real question is, will she look that good when startled? She smiled and bent her legs before jumping out and -

"Hey, Kioni! Welcome back!"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "How did you know I was here?"

"I can't let you get me twice. I've got my eyes on you babe," said AJ. She carefully lowered herself to the ground and wiped her forehead. "Sorry I'm all sweaty. It was practically empty here, so I thought I'd take the chance to squeeze in a workout."

Kioni frowned. She'd almost forgotten that AJ didn't get to go on a date. It's ridiculous really. Bill choosing Iona made sense. Seb choosing Viv was perfect. Camilo choosing Elladine? Eh, she couldn't imagine her on a date with anyone else. Besides Nicky, of course. But Harry seemed to get along with AJ, so why on earth would he choose to go out with _Miki?_

She knew from experience not to assume how someone was feeling when it came to this, so instead she asked, "How are you feeling about this then?

AJ shrugged, a carefree smile on her face. "I don't really mind. I mean, it would've been nice to be asked out, but I don't really click with any of the boys."

"Really?"

"Nope. I have more chemistry with that pull up bar."

Now that she thought about it, it would be kind of strange seeing her with one of the guys. None of them seem to be her type. Kioni giggled and stepped closer to her. "I don't think the producers would let you couple up with it."

"Her."

"What?"

"Her. Her name is Grace and she's the love of my life!"

"Damn," Kioni said with a snap of her fingers. "Guess I missed my chance then."

AJ's mouth fell open as she fumbled for a response. "What? Wait, I take it back!"

"Ha! Suck it, Grace!"

AJ laughed, covering her face with her hand before shuffling towards Kioni. "Well, she does help me burn off some energy. If I don't lose some every day, I can't sit still. My coach says I'm like a puppy sometimes."

Kioni eyes her matted hair and her round eyes. The puppy comparison wasn't lost on her. She could probably make the 'wet dog look' look good. Kioni wasn't opposed to a workout, though she found exercises on the pole much more exhilarating. A smirk grew on her face. Speaking of exhilarating…

"I'm sure I could help you burn off some energy too. It would definitely be more fun," she said with a wink.

AJ's cheeks turned red at the suggestive comment. "Wow."

Kioni giggled and fiddled with a piercing. "Too much?"

"Well," she giggled shyly, "I don't know. I don't think so. I'm just...wow."

"Is there really nobody in here that you fancy?"

"Well, there's this girl,"

Kioni pursed her lips and gazed at her through her lashes, “And who is this mystery girl?”

She smirked and tilted her head, “She’s a fit musician with pretty brown eyes and a gazillion piercings.”

"Ha! You haven’t seen enough of my piercings to say that.” 

AJ’s lips formed an O. They laughed again, their voices creating a playful melody. Kioni's chest rose and fell as she sighs, feeling light and airy. Being with her felt like a cool breeze against hot skin. This could be good for her. 

She smiled softly and continued, “I think she fancies you as well."

AJ blushed as a big smile spread across her face. “You really mean that?” 

“I said it, didn’t I?”

She slurped on her near-empty water bottle, squeezing the cap in her hand. “You know...I was thinking earlier, about how it’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

“All the boys had a chance to invite you on a date, but I didn’t even get the option.”

“Are you saying you would have asked me, if you could?”

“In a heartbeat, babe. I’d love to spend some time alone with you.”

Kioni slinked towards the seat of the weight machine and slowly leaned against its back, leaving a space at the end for her to sit. “Well...you’re alone with me now.”

The air thickened as AJ looked at her. Without saying a word, she took quick steps towards her and straddled the seat. Her knees grazed Kioni’s inner thighs. She raised her arms to lean against the weights behind her, bringing her face close to hers. 

AJ leaned forward, closing the last few inches between them. She let her eyes fall shut and -

“Oof!”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!”

AJ reared back and covered her face. Heat spread on her cheeks, tinting her ears with a dark red. She stared at her with baited breath. Kioni held her nose, and her lips curled upwards as she bit back her laughter, “AJ -”

“I can’t believe I just did that! I really mucked up the moment, didn’t I?”

“AJ, it’s ok!”

The giggles spilled out of her mouth and slapped her own thigh lightly. That’s the first time she’s ever had that happen before. She stopped laughing, but her smile remained big and bright. That wasn't the type of collision she was expecting. How does someone like this even exist? “You’re so adorable, I love it.”

AJ grinned sheepishly and slouched, her hair falling on either side of her face. Kioni bent over in an attempt to meet her eyes, “Do you wanna try that again?

She nodded and murmured, sliding her hands down her burning face. Kioni leaned forward and AJ inched towards her with her bottom lip tucked underneath her teeth. 

“Hey,” Kioni said softly. She reached a hand up to cup the side of her face. Her cheek was baby soft and warm against her palm. She caressed it with her thumb before lightly pulling her bottom lip out. She ran her thumb along the bruised lip and leaned in until their noses touched, “Don’t go shy on me, hun.”

AJ closed the space between them. Kioni kissed back without hesitation, excited and tender all at once. AJ’s hands gripped the back of her shoulders before sliding down the smooth curve of her sides and wrapping around her waist. The scent of her deodorant was light, muted slightly by her sweat. Kioni’s hand slipped into her hair while the other dragged down her back and rested on her lower back. AJ sighed against her lips.

When they finally pull away, her eyes are round and sparkling. Kioni had maneuvered her thighs to rest on top of AJ's.

AJ gazed at her with half-lidded eyes and a soft smile, “Wow.”

They basked in the quiet of the Villa. Kioni hid her face in the crook of her neck and wrapped her arms around her waist, “So, this is your version of a romantic date, hmm? I like it.”

“Well I like you.”

“Slick comeback.”

Kioni giggled when AJ's skin heated up again. Things could never be a bore with a girl who gets as flustered as she does. Her voice is slightly muffled as she speaks, “Give me a break. You know I'm no good with words”

“Luckily for you, your actions did all the talking.”

The thrum of footsteps brought them back to the real world. Kioni sat up and spotted Elladine and Miki making their way towards them. The pair reluctantly untangled their limbs, AJ hesitantly stepping away from her. She turned and greeted them with a wave that lacked it's usual enthusiasm.

Miki smiled lazily while Elladine offered them a more genuine grin. Her eyes darted between the two girls before saying, "Sorry to interrupt, ladies. But Kioni is needed in the beach hut."

"Don't worry about it," said AJ. She sipped at her empty bottle again and fixed her gaze onto the ground.

"It's a bit strange, don't you think?" asked Miki, though the question seemed more like a statement from her mouth. "I don't see why they'd need you in the beach but. Your date couldn't have been eventful."

Her eyes darted to Elladine, who raised a brow in response.

Kioni suppressed an eye roll. "It was as eventful as a date with a mate could get."

"How unfortunate."

"Ah, well," said Elladine with a nervous laugh. "I'm sure you still had fun."

"I did."

"Couldn't have been as fun as mine," muttered Miki.

Kioni stared at her with a blank face. Was she trying to make her jealous about the dates? Because that's a losing game. Miki raised a brow as her smile sharpened, wolf-like and challenging. The air hardened between their locked gaze.

AJ let out a nervous laugh and spoke, "You better get going! Wouldn't wanna keep them waiting."

"...Right," said Kioni, peeling herself off of the leather of the seat. She spared her one final glance before stalking towards the beach hut, leaving with a few choice words in her head.

Miki was a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll insert some lyrics when i find something that fits!


End file.
